Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres
by drozeras
Summary: Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans, âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Et c'est cette fameuse année qu'il va devoir affronter le redoutable seigneur des ténèbres. Mais sa tâche ne s'arrêtera pas là... Il connaîtra aussi joies et déceptions...


**Chapitre 1: Une étrange lettre**

Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée sur la petite rue de Privet Drive. Quelques réverbères projetaient des lueurs fantomatiques sur les murs de briques bien alignés et les jardins soigneusement entretenus des maisons alentour. Nul part on ne décelait signe de vie: la rue était déserte.

Cependant, si un spectateur avisé avait pu voir à travers l'obscurité, il aurait très certainement remarqué le visage pâle d'un jeune homme dissimulé derrière une fenêtre du numéro 4. Il aurait pu constater que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, qu'ils étaient d'un vert éclatant et que son front était orné d'une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Et si ce spectateur avait été un sorcier, il aurait tout de suite compris que cette personne immobile derrière sa fenêtre n'était pas une personne ordinaire, et que cette cicatrice en était la preuve.

A l'âge d'un an, Harry Potter avait échappé à l'attaque du plus maléfique mage noir de sa génération, Lord Voldemort, avec pour seule séquelle cette cicatrice au front. Mais si lui avait eu la vie sauve, ses parents étaient morts pour le sauver ce soir là. Il avait donc été obligé d'aller vivre chez sa tante et son oncle toute son enfance. Ceux-ci, non contents de le tyranniser et de le rabaisser par rapport à son cousin Dudley, avaient tenté de s'interposer lorsque Harry avait reçu sa première convocation à la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde: Poudlard.

En effet, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient des moldus, c'est à dire des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, et rien ne les effrayaient autant que d'imaginer que l'on puisse découvrir un jour leur lien de parenté avec des sorciers. La tante Pétunia avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour que le voisinage ne puisse pas découvrir que sa soeur, la mère de Harry était « anormale ».

A la mort de celle-ci, lorsqu'ils avaient recueilli Harry, ils avaient voulu croire qu'une éducation « normale » priverait celui-ci de ses pouvoirs. Hélas, leurs efforts étaient restés vains: Harry avait quand même intégré Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans.

Et ce soir n'était pas un soir comme les autres pour Harry: ce soir là, il avait 17 ans, âge de la majorité dans le monde des sorciers.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le jour où Harry habitait le placard à balais situé sous l'escalier de cette même maison. A l'époque, il n'avait pas d'amis, il était persécuté par son cousin Dudley et son oncle et sa tante le considéraient avec presque autant d'intérêt qu'une tâche particulièrement répugnante. Puis le jour de ses onze ans, un demi-géant du nom de Hagrid était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle qui avait bouleversé sa vie: Harry était un sorcier.

Depuis son entrée à l'école, Harry avait connu de nombreuses joies mais également des moments difficiles: lors de sa quatrième année, il avait vu renaître Lord Voldemort devant lui et l'avait vu assassiner froidement un de ses camarade d'école. Il avait perdu lors de sa cinquième année la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, son parrain Sirius Black, et quelques semaines auparavant son mentor et protecteur, le directeur de cette même école, Albus Dumbledore. Tout ceci suite à son combat contre Voldemort, le sorcier dont Personne n'ose Prononcer le Nom.

Mais cette lutte était loin d'être terminée. Comme Harry l'avait appris l'année précédente, Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il était petit à la suite d'une prophétie. Les seules personnes au monde a connaître celle-ci n'étaient autres que Harry et Dumbledore. Elle résonnait encore aux oreilles de Harry:

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... »_

Voldemort n'avait eu connaissance que d'une partie de la prophétie, et lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer Harry après avoir tué les parents de ce dernier, le sort s'était retourné contre lui, le laissant dans un état proche de la mort.

Mais redoutant par dessus tout la mort, Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor, avait trouvé un stratagème des plus horrifiants afin de contrer celle-ci: il avait réussi à fragmenter son âme et à la dissimuler dans différents objets de façon à ne jamais mourir. Et comme l'avait découvert Harry lors de la dernière année scolaire, la seule façon pour lui de tuer Voldemort était de retrouver ces objets, appelés Horcruxes, et de détruire la partie d'âme dissimulée à l'intérieur.

Mais cette quête n'était pas sans dangers. Harry savait que les Horcruxes, au nombre de sept, étaient dissimulés dans des objets de valeur. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait le journal intime de Jedusor que Harry avait détruit lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, la bague de Serpentard que Dumbledore avait détruite lors de l'année précédente. Parmi les autres figuraient un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le fidèle serpent de Voldemort nommé Naguini ainsi qu'un dernier objet non identifié par Dumbledore.

Ce soir là, Harry était donc perdu dans ses pensées et fixait d'un air absent la rue devant lui. Le bout de son nez devenait glacé à force de rester collé contre la vitre mais Harry n'y prêtait guère attention. Il sentait son estomac se nouer à la pensée de tout le chemin qu'il restait encore à accomplir pour détruire celui qui avait causé tant de souffrances autour de lui. Penser aux Horcruxes ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. En effet, c'était en se lançant à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard que Dumbledore était mort. Il avait cru l'avoir découvert avec Harry mais cela s'était révélé être un leurre. Dumbledore, qui avait été très affaibli lors de cette recherche, n'avait pas pu se défendre lors de la bataille qui s'était ensuivie contre les mangemorts, ces fidèles partisans de Voldemort, à leur retour à l'école.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait été en état de choc. Après les obsèques de ce dernier, il était retourné vivre une dernière fois chez son oncle et sa tante, à Privet Drive, comme l'avait souhaité Dumbledore. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, le séjour ici lui avait fait le plus grand bien. En effet, n'étant pas dérangé par les Dursley, qui lui adressaient à peine la parole, Harry avait pu réfléchir à tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis les révélations de Dumbledore au sujet de Voldemort. Il avait pu profiter du calme de ce séjour, tout en sachant que c'était le dernier moment de répit auquel il aurait droit avant son ultime quête des horcruxes et le combat à mort qui l'opposerait à Voldemort

Harry finit par sortir de sa torpeur et s'étira lentement. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis là, à regarder l'extérieur de sa fenêtre? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et s'aperçut que celle ci marquait onze heures moins cinq. Dans cinq minutes, Harry aurait dix-sept ans. Il s'en réjouissait: cela signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir pratiquer la magie sans risquer de recevoir un avertissement de la part du ministère.

Un mouvement dans la rue attira le regard de Harry, soudain sur ses gardes. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre mais ne distingua rien. Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé dans l'apparence extérieure, comme si la scène s'était assombrie. Il sursauta en s'apercevant que cette impression était bien réelle, et que les lumières des réverbères de Privet Drive s'éteignaient les unes à la suite des autres. Il saisit d'une main sa baguette magique. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur mais il était sûr d'une chose: cette soudaine « panne » était due à la magie. Et s'il ignorait l'identité de la personne à l'extérieur, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ici par hasard.

Il sursauta en voyant apparaître une haute silhouette à l'autre bout de la rue. Un silhouette qui n'avait rien de menaçant et lui semblait bien familière, même dissimulée par l'obscurité. Lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de la maison, Harry sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il pouvait distinguer maintenant une longue barbe blanche et une grande cape de sorcier. Il vit le sorcier pénétrer dans le jardinet des Dursley et se diriger vers la porte.

Harry resta pétrifié sur place quelques instants avant de réagir. Puis il se rua dans le couloir et descendit les marches de l'escalier tellement vite qu'il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. La joie lui enserrait le coeur à présent, si intense qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. Serait-ce possible? Dumbledore, qu'il avait pourtant vu être touché de plein fouet par un sortilège mortel pouvait-il être en ce moment même devant la porte des Dursley? Il n'avait jamais considéré l'éventualité que Dumbledore puisse mourir un jour, pour lui le directeur de Poudlard était indestructible. Sa mort avait provoqué le chaos dans son esprit, et même en sachant que la mort est irréversible, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à espérer que son protecteur puisse revenir à la vie. Et maintenant se trouvait devant sa porte une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement à celui-ci. Bien entendu, cela pouvait être un leurre mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'un mangemort seul s'approche de la maison des Dursley. Ils n'étaient pas assez courageux pour cela et se déplaçaient toujours en groupe. Or la silhouette aperçue était seule.

Arrivé devant la porte, il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Brandissant sa baguette magique afin de parer à toute éventualité si toutefois il tombait dans un piège, il ouvrit la porte et s'élança au dehors.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Personne ne se dressait devant lui. Privet Drive était silencieuse, sans la moindre trace de vie, ses douze lampadaires tous allumés brillant de tout leur éclat. Avait-il été sujet à une hallucination? Il traversa le jardin, alla jusqu'à la rue en jetant un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Mais il ne vit personne.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur ses pas qu'il la remarqua. La lettre était là, posée à même le sol, seule preuve matérielle montrant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en voyant cette silhouette. Il s'approcha et lu l'adresse noté sur l'enveloppe, d'une écriture qui lui était totalement inconnue:

_« Harry Potter »_

Il décacheta l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Qui donc pouvait lui écrire et prendre la peine de venir déposer cette lettre devant sa porte? Qui autour de lui savait qu'il résidait chez les Dursley?

Il déplia le morceau de parchemin jauni et le lu les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits.

« _A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à celui qui la demande. »_

_A. D._


End file.
